


Supercorp First Date (Supergirl Secret Santa)

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supergirl Secret Santa, good god now that blink 182 song is in my head, send help, supercorp first date, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: “Kara/Lena first date” for firefate through the supergirlsecretsanta exchange! I hope you like it, my dear – happy Christmas! <3 <3 <3





	Supercorp First Date (Supergirl Secret Santa)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFate/gifts).



“You know you’ve been to dinner with her dozens of times before,” Maggie reminds her from the couch as Kara putters around the apartment at superspeed, changing and rejecting outfits almost more rapidly than Alex can lay them out for her.

“I know,” Kara sighs as she gives up getting out of a particularly complicated dress, surrendering and letting Alex tug it over her head with a smirk. “But I didn’t know those were dates. I mean, maybe they were, maybe they weren’t? But this definitely is, and I just want it to be perfect, because Lena deserves it, and I – “

“Hey, hey, Kara. Lena likes you. A lot. For exactly who you are. Okay? So no matter what you wear, or how many times you snort when you laugh, she’s going to have an amazing time tonight. Because she’ll be with you. Okay?”

Kara sighs and lets her head drop onto Alex’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she huffs, and Alex kisses her hair before pulling away to look at her.

“This one. You look amazing. How do you feel?”

Kara glances down at herself and into the mirror as Maggie turns and gives a low whoop. “Definitely that one, Little Danvers.”

Kara blushes and nods, because she definitely agrees that this outfit is the winner.

And so does Lena, when Kara knocks on her door a half hour later.

Because after Lena swallows the tears that flood her eyes at the bouquet Kara brought her – “it’s only fair; you’ve flooded my office with flowers before we were even dating, so…” – she suddenly loses all ability to speak.

Because Kara’s in a sharp button down with a fitted blazer that gives her just the right edge of looking-sexy rather than going-to-work, and that combined with the nervous glisten in Kara’s eyes absolutely takes Lena’s breath away.

“Kara, you look – “

“So do you,” Kara murmurs, surprised she could form English words, because the sight of Lena in this red dress might just be the death of the invincible warrior from another planet.

“Too much?” Lena worries, but Kara’s hands seek her waist, seek to reassure her, seek to just be closer to her.

“Not at all,” she whispers, and as both their eyes drift toward the other’s lips, they both chuckle softly and blush deeply.

“We should…”

“Dinner…”

“Of course.”

“Yeah.”

With difficulty, they extract themselves from each other’s grasp long enough for Lena to put the flowers in water and grab a sweater.

“So, where are we going?” Kara asks as she offers Lena her arm. “Some place with no kale in sight, I hope,” she teases, and Lena laughs in a way that makes her doorman jump, because he’s never seen her…. happy like this.

“Good night, Billy,” she calls over her shoulder, and normally, he would answer, but tonight, his jaw is on the floor, even as he smiles from ear to ear, because finally, Ms. Luthor seems… thrilled.

“Well, I actually thought we could sample those food trucks along the water that you’re always raving about.”

Kara stops walking abruptly, her eyes wide and wet.

“Lena, you… you could have arranged anything. And you planned a… a food date for us?”

And suddenly it’s Lena’s eyes with tears in them. “Kara, I’m sorry, I should have done something more elaborate, I just thought – “

“No! No, Lena, that’s not what I meant – it’s… it’s perfect. It’s the most thoughtful thing anyone’s ever… we don’t have to, though, you know. If you don’t want to.”

Lena leans into her date, giddy relief sweeping through her body at Kara’s praise, at Kara’s awe, at her success in choosing something that would make Kara feel so… loved.

“Are you kidding?” she smirks, her voice dropping an octave, and she pauses to relish the way it makes Kara gulp. “After hearing so much about these donuts from you? I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

And Kara knows that first date protocol generally has something to do with waiting to kiss until the end of the date; she knows, and something dimly registers in her mind that she doesn’t want Lena to think she only wants to go on a date with her for some kind of sexual payoff, but one look into Lena’s eyes tells her all she needs to know.

“May I?” she asks, knowing she doesn’t have to complete the sentence, because Lena is wetting her lips and bringing her hands up Kara’s strong arms and letting her body curve fully into Kara’s.

“Please do,” Lena whispers, and when their lips meet, Kara remembers the first time she ever took flight, and Lena remembers along with her.

“Rao,” Kara gulps when their lips finally separate, both swooning against each other, Lena’s hands trembling and Kara’s knees quaking.

“I know,” Lena’s voice sounds far away, but somehow also sounds right in her bloodstream.

They both gulp, both steady themselves, both giggle a little at the look of shock and awe and admiration and want in the other’s eyes, as they continue walking, arm in arm, to the water front.

Kara tells Lena about the story she’s working on this week and Lena tells her about the first journalism class she took in boarding school.

They laugh when Lena has to tug Kara down to keep her from floating when she bites into a food truck taco, and they laugh even harder when Lena narrowly misses dripping salsa down her cleavage.

If anyone on the water front is surprised to at the sight of world-famous L-Corp CEO eating cash-only tacos from a food truck, they know better than to say anything.

The tabloids will have plenty to say in the morning, but Lena doesn’t mind. Not even a little.

Because Kara’s hand is cool in hers, and her kisses – to her cheeks, to her lips – are warm.

Because the food is better than anything Lena’s ever paid a few hundred dollars for, and because the way it lights up Kara’s eyes is better than anything Lena’s ever, ever seen.

“There’s one more place I wanted to take you,” Lena tells her when even Kara has eaten (almost) her fill, and Kara watches in awe as Lena hails a cab and ushers Kara inside with a soft bow and a smile.

As they’re heading up a private elevator in the city’s tallest building, Lena holds both of Kara’s hands, her face nearly as red as her dress.

“I know you can fly anywhere in the world, and see the most beautiful views of the night sky any time you’d like,” she prefaces. “But I thought, perhaps, that maybe you’ve never been able to dance under them. So I…”

As if on cue, the elevator dings, and they exit directly onto the private rooftop, where soft jazz fills their ears and two bottles of champagne – one for humans, one for Kryptonians – lay in ice next to a tray of chocolate covered strawberries.

“I thought perhaps you’d like – “

The rest of her words, she communicates with the way she easily parts her lips for Kara’s tongue, the way she smiles and sighs into her kiss.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers when they eventually pause for breath, when they part just enough for Lena to take Kara’s hand and lead her deeper onto the rooftop, to hold each other and sway in each other’s arms under the stars.

“This is perfect,” Kara tells her as they dance, as they let themselves fully feel, fully show, what they’d sworn before was just friendship.

“Yes,” Lena holds Kara’s eyes with the glistening, happy tears in her own. “Yes, it is.”


End file.
